Maybe
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Being Alexis' sister, she had no idea the life her sister was living until the day came when the Autobots had to save her. As she spends more time with them, she feels crazy for falling for one. Re-write of "You're My Sunshine". Hot Shot/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Maybe

**Summary:** She was Alexis' sister, later finding out what her sister has been doing most of the time when she is saved by the Autobots. As she spends time with them, she feels crazy for falling for one of them. Re-write of "You're My Sunshine". Hot Shot/OC

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this story had been up on ffnet before but was taken down back in 2009. It was called "You're My Sunshine." The original is still on deviatART. Why did I decide to put this back up? Well, back in 2008/2009 is when I started to write ffics. I never truly saw how horrible of a writer I was until looking through my own work. I can't believe that there were those who _actually_ liked what I wrote, which now I can't believe that I even got a single nice thing said about what I wrote. Seriously! I should've gotten a flame for the horrible story...

Anyway, I hope you like the new, renovated story.

_xXxXx_

**~Chapter 01**

_xXxXx_

"I said 'no' Jordan. You know what mom and dad said."

"Oh, come on Cali. Please? It's been forever since I've been to the fair last and I would like to go again." The twelve year old pleaded, almost getting down to his knees.

Cali Nichols sighed, glancing at her younger brother with consideration. It was true; he hadn't gone with her and her friends for at least a few years, and finally being able to go to Old Home Week sounded like fun; however...

"I don't know Jordan. You know that I have to pick up Emily, Kiersten, and Andrew up before heading into town." Then quickly added; "Besides, after failing your school year mom said that your summer homework is to be done before anything else. And it is to be done right."

Jordan grumbled about something or another under his breath, earning him a scathing glare from the seventeen year old. That look—that knowing look bore into him like ice.

He shivered. "Okay, okay!" Reluctantly, he left the room. A disapproving frown plastered on his face as his feet padded against the hardwood flooring, his door closing within a minute or two; perhaps a little too hard.

Going back to her computer she ignored her sister as the redhead leaned on the door frame. Cali felt guilty, but sometimes she wished that her sister would just go back to England, at least then she wouldn't feel left out of the family loop.

"What is it, Alexis?" She asked, finally getting fed up at being stared at.

Alexis came into the room, stopping short a few steps away from her younger sister; her eyes searching her younger sisters. A feeling of hurt spread over her, she tried hard to hide it. She knew why her sister was distant with her, it's not like she did it on purpose; she loved her sister to death—would do anything for her.

"Cali, can I ask you something?"

A lone, curious brow rose, "Okay..."

"Um, what would you do if you met some aliens from outer space but were told that you couldn't speak a word of it to anyone? Including your loved ones?"

"Uhm..." Cali didn't know exactly on how to reply to her sister's random, out of the blue question. She shrugged, "I would probably keep it a secret, but at the same time I would try and make them understand that I have loved ones who I know wouldn't say a word about their existence. Why do you ask?"

She slowly went back to her computer, her eyes never leaving her sisters face as she typed away. Never in her life had she seen Alexis so anxious about something, even if something was as far-fetched as what she was talking about. Cali watched as she licked her lips anxiously.

Alexis was about to answer when the phone rang, causing the both of them to jump. Cali was about to get up to answer it when Alexis stopped her, a look of relief evident on her face. Cali stared off after her, her brows rose with concerned curiosity.

She shook her head, "Okay..."

As Alexis headed to the living room she couldn't help but let out a relieved breath; '_Saved by the phone.'_

_~At the Autobot Base,  
Nevada~_

Everyone except for Red Alert was waiting in the recreation room for Alexis. Carlos checked his watch for the umpteenth time. She said she would be back within an hour and there was absolutely no sign of her. They were beginning to worry about the fifteen year old; either something had happened to her _or_ she had something more important to do.

Optimus stepped into the room, "She's been gone for only fifty-five minutes. I'm sure she had something else to do before coming back to base."

Hot shot walked away from the window, his bright blue optics shining with worry. "I have a bad feeling, Optimus."

Rad looked up from the book he was reading—or trying to read. "You know something? So do I. I feel like something bad is about to happen soon, but I don't know when, nor what."

Fred and Billy had stopped their game half an hour before were now just sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling as they leaned against the wall. They too, had a suspicious feeling. Their stomachs would not quit churning as they thought about the young red-headed teen. However, they knew that if she had any problems whatsoever her pager would start beeping; so far, absolutely nothing.

Optimus Prime kept his thoughts to himself. He was the rope that held all of them together, so if they would come to realize that he was also worried about Alexis would just make them grow more anxious. He just hoped that she was alright and that they were worrying over nothing.

"Does anyone know why Alexis left the way she did? She seems so distant lately." Jetfire muttered, glancing down at the other kids then to his fellow Autobots. "Is it just me or have any of you noticed that as well?"

"Now that you mention is, Jetfire..." Hot Shot stopped abruptly; he turned to the second in command. "She has been."

They received nods and murmurs of agreement. Rad also noticing that the girl was becoming awfully distant from them; after being in England it just seemed as though her once cheerful, yet bossy attitude had been drained from her. He had to wonder if something was going on at home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cali, Jordan, I have to go now. I'll be back later!" Alexis called, stepping into her sandals as she glanced up the staircase. A brow rose as she received no answer, but then she remembered; both of them went to the fair half an hour later.

She couldn't help but feel slightly left out, sure she wasn't at the house most of the time, but she was still their sister. She supposed she deserved it for not telling them about the Autobots. Biting her lips she paused, should she tell them?

As Alexis made sure the door was locked and she had both her cell phone and house key around her neck she made her way down the sidewalk.

Her mind reeled; _'Well, I could always ask Optimus about telling Jordan and Cali about them. I know they wouldn't say anything, anyway.'_ She sighed, _'I feel guilty for keeping a big secret from them...'_

She jumped when someone honked their horn at her, startled she turned her head, but sighed with relief when she saw that the vehicle that honked their horn was none other than Optimus Prime. Her brow rose with curiosity of his presence, wondering why he was out all the way near her part of Nevada as she made her way towards him.

"Hey Optimus." She greeted, climbing into the semi as he pulled out from the curb, letting the Autobot leader wrap and secure the seat-belt in place. "What were you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, after much discussion at the base and where we haven't seen you in the time you had mentioned you were going to be back, I told the rest that I would drive out and check up on you." He chuckled, "Apparently, they were just being a tad bit over reactive."

"I apologize, Optimus. I should have contacted you when I realized that I wasn't going to make the time that I had initially told them I would be back. I had a few chores to do, and I had to talk with my older sister."

"You have a sibling?"

"I have two, actually."

Surprise was evident in his voice, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come you have never mentioned them before?"

"I..." Her voice trailed off, why hadn't she mentioned her siblings before? "I don't really know, to be honest."

"I see..." Even though she couldn't see his face, she could hear the question in his voice. Seeing as she was currently alone with Optimus she decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him about what has been troubling her as of late.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Alexis?"

She took a deep breath, wringing her hands as nervousness set in. "I love both of my siblings very much. I feel really guilty with the fact that I am keeping a big part of my life from them. I don't want them hurt because they don't know about you, or about the Decepticons. I mean, what happens if they're targeted and they get hurt because of the lack of knowledge they possess?" Her voice lowered as did her watered gaze. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they get hurt."

"So you want to reveal us to them?"

"Yes. Please Optimus, I can't keep doing this to them, as each day passes, I can feel the strong bond that we once share slowly dwindle. It's tearing me apart."

Optimus' holoform suddenly materialized in the driver's seat. He looked as if he was having an internal debate. His inhuman yellow eyes were deep in thought, apprehension over-taking his features. "I can see where your concern is, but what happens if they do say something about our existence? There could be more hassle by telling them then there would with having your dwelling monitored."

She realized that he was right, it could be more hassle; however, "I promise it wouldn't. I will make sure that they understand that this is a secret and they cannot tell anyone."

"Are you sure that they will heed those words?"

"I'm sure." Well, at least she was pretty sure.

A moment of silence took up the cab as they drove down the highway. "How about this: We speak to the rest of the Autobots about your inquiry to see what they think?"

She nodded. "Okay."

The silence was bearable as they continued along the highway, getting closer and closer to their destination. Her mind wandered. Would her brother and sister keep the secret from everyone else? She hoped that they would.

She snapped back to reality when she felt Optimus slowing down. She didn't realize they were on the dirt road until just that very moment. Her heart quickened as she wondered what the others would say to her proposal. As they stopped, and Alexis jumped out of the cab she waited as Optimus transformed before heading inside the base. She yelped when she was barraged by questions. "Where were you?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"You could've messaged us you know?"

She held up her hands. "Sorry to have alarmed everyone, just took longer than expected is all."

Metal footsteps came up from behind her. "Everyone, Alexis has something she wants to ask you all."

All attention turned to her, "Yes. I wanted to know what you thought about me telling my brother and sister about the Autobots? You don't know how much guilt I feel for not telling them anything about the secret. I mean, what happens if something bad happens to them because the Decepticons would find out about them."

Everyone exchanged looks, their expressions masked, "I don't know, Alexis, I mean what happens if they tell the authorities about us?"

"I understand that that is a fear of yours—but I know that they won't say anything to anyone about you." Her gaze paused on each and every one of them. "I know that some of you may not want me to say anything, but I don't want anything happening to them, because if something happens I wouldn't be able to forgive myself; they are family and family always comes first."


End file.
